Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an inner plug structure for a flexible container and a flexible container incorporating the inner plug.
Background Art
A flexible container for storing fluid content, such as liquid or paste, has a cap and a neck portion. The cap or the like mounted to the flexible container in a manner continuous with a container body for storing the fluid. The neck portion has an opening therein as a fluid discharge outlet at its end. The flexible container may be, for example, a squeezable container to contain a paste condiment such as mayonnaise, a tube container to contain toothpaste, or a squeezable bottle to be used as, for example, a water bottle for supplying water during exercise.